


Laddie's Rebirth

by CthulhusBabe



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Family, Family Relationships - Freeform, Gen, Vampire Families, Vampires, but not really, child vampires, fic all about laddie, laddie becomes a vampire, pack mentality, paul's angry, sort of star bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CthulhusBabe/pseuds/CthulhusBabe
Summary: A little piece I wrote because I find Laddie's character rather interesting. The ending is a bit lack luster so I apologise, but I regard this as more of a character study than an actual story.





	Laddie's Rebirth

The smallest vampire was the first to awake, shadowed by his eldest brother David. Making himself comfortable in his throne of a wheelchair (something Paul found in the very back of the cave when the boys moved in), the peroxide blonde casually watched the youngest begin his first tantrum of the evening. Laddie, who had been a vampire for almost three years now, had not taken the change as well as the boys had hoped. Forever trapped in the body of a nine-year-old boy, Laddie found it difficult to understand what was going on at the best of times. A twelve-year-old boy, confined to the body of a nine-year-old, David thought he was making a fuss over nothing. They were vampires. The whole perk of the curse of vampirism was that they lived forever without aging, providing they feed. Dwayne of course took the little boy’s side, insisting that he was only a child and should be treated as such. Max surprisingly had taken Dwayne’s side, employing the boys as Laddie’s protector’s once he had heard of the boy’s transformation. A distinct change in his behaviour from when Laddie had first been introduced to the group. 

Laddie, then named Ladislav, had been brought into the group by Star. Star had found him on beach, alone and frightened. The boy didn’t say much, but nodded when Star asked if he had lost his parents. The girl had roamed the Boardwalk with the young boy, adamant about finding his family- but to no avail. His family had gone. Star had lead the boy to her own family, the Lost Boys, and asked if David was willing to take the boy in. David was against it at first, claiming a child would not only ruin their image but would also would be a lot of work. It was Dwayne who had the final say in keeping the boy, claiming he had a younger brother once and would be happy to look out for the boy. Star was weary, seeing the pain in his eyes when he first lay his eyes on the boy, she doubted it was his brother. But, it was decided, the boy would stay with them, and over time, the boy had grown on David and he too came to view Laddie as a younger brother. 

Laddie becoming a half vampire was something none of the Lost Boys had expected. He had been left alone in the cave with Star whilst the boys had gone to feed, and had found the jewel encrusted bottle. The bottle itself was for show purposes mainly; given to people David deemed worthy. Usually the boys would put their sire’s blood in a cup- friendlier and less intimidating, and gave it to the unsuspecting victim. It was a game they played; see who would drink the blood and make their first kill, or suffer at the brutal hands and claws of the Lost Boys. None it seemed had prospered for the group remained as four. Star was a special case, given the bottle when David had dragged her home from dancing at the Boardwalk, and kept within their grasps. The boys for the most part valued Star, though she was an annoyance at times to David for her refusal to feed. The child Laddie had willingly drunk from the bottle, and when the boys returned, Star faced the wrath of Paul and Dwayne- the members of the pack he was closest to. 

When their sire, Max, had heard of the young half vampire, he criticised David for leaving the bottle in such close reach, to which David promptly blamed Star for he still believed the young bohemian beauty should be keeping an eye on him. The child becoming a full vampire hit the boys even harder. None had ever heard of such a young full vampire, not even the Widow Johnson- who despite only taking in females for her pack, put forward the idea of taking Laddie into her group. Max discouraged the idea heavily, believing it would only end in fruitless bloodshed. For the most part, Max tolerated the Widow Johnson’s presence in Santa Carla, she was after all his sire, but if she so much as tried to take over Santa Carla for her own, Max was certain he and his boys would prevail. 

As with Laddie becoming a half vampire, Star was blamed for Laddie becoming a full vampire. The family had, as they did every night, ventured to the Boardwalk. David had left Laddie and Star with a few twenty bills and left with his brothers to hunt for the night. Star, who enjoyed the Boardwalk as she often did, wandered off towards the stage to see the live band of that evening. In the chaos of the Boardwalk, Laddie had lost sight of his sister figure and meandered off in another direction, towards the beach where Star had found him two years prior. The boy had come across a kindly young woman, dressed all in white. Laddie thought she looked like an angel, if such things did exist. The young woman, who introduced herself as Emily, promised to help Laddie find his family. Emily never got to keep her promise. Laddie, not quite understanding what was happening and scared of being alone, resorted to his instinct as a half vampire. He attacked the girl, drinking her blood and drained her. The small now full vampire dragged the corpse under the Boardwalk and sat in the wet sand and cried, still not understanding what was happening to him or why he felt better than he had in the months since he drank from the bottle. Laddie had been hiding for quite some time before Marko had found him. The cherub faced vampire happened upon the little vampire by chance, after discarding of his own drained corpse. Picking up his younger brother, like a mother would do to their child, Marko began making his way back to the bikes where he told the others he’d meet them. It was quite the sight- a young man with a fierce reputation clutching a snivelling, blood covered child. Ferocious vampires they may be, but looking out for their younger pack members was something every vampire did. When Marko reunited with his brothers, he wordlessly handed the small vampire over to Dwayne, who was still shaking and sobbing in his father figure’s arms. Marko stared at David, chewing nervously on his hangnail.

“David, we have a problem.” 

David cast his eyes from Dwayne and the boy to his blond brother, “What’s the problem Marko?” 

The boys had all felt a pull on the bond when they were feeding. It was a perk of being in a pack- being able to locate other members and feeling when a half vampire made their first kill. The downside to it was that no one would know which half vampire made their first kill until they all had regrouped. 

“Star made her first kill, I wouldn’t call that a problem. I told you she would.” The peroxide smirked. 

Marko shook his head, “I don’t think it was Star… I really think we should see Max.”

David shook his head, “He wouldn’t want us to bother him with the knowledge of a half becoming full.”

Dwayne decided to speak up, “It wasn’t Star who made her first kill was it?” He was slowly placing all the pieces together. 

Marko nodded his head, “I think it was Laddie.” 

Paul clapped a hand on Dwayne’s shoulder. He looked pissed. After Dwayne, Paul was the guy who was closest to Laddie. Pack mentality meant whoever had hurt their youngest had to answer to either him or Dwayne. At this point, Paul blamed Star. 

“Where is she? Where’s Star?” 

David raised a hand to quiet his brother, “We will deal with Star later, for now we have to deal with Laddie.” He smiled bitterly at the boy, “Why don’t we go introduce him to Dad?”  
The boys’ Dad was obviously not their father, in fact the boys usually called Max ‘Dad’ to spite him, for they all knew that the man valued, and wanted a family above all else. Max had come into the boys’ lives in different ways- he had whisked David away from an arranged marriage, he took Dwayne from a boarding school where he had been sent by the army in the late 19th century, Marko had been a runaway he had found in an alleyway and Paul had not been Max’s doing, but instead David and Markos- the brothers had found him in a bar, high and drunk. He wasn’t meant to be initiated but Marko got on so well with him, David didn’t think twice about bringing him in. 

When the boys arrived at Max’s, their sire’s face told a number of tales as he opened the door- he was annoyed that the boys had disturbed his peace at his resting place, he had concern for the youngest member of the pack who was still clutched in Dwayne’s arms, and he was angry because it was an hour until sunrise and that meant all five boys would be staying at his, possibly trashing his beloved house and causing unnecessary trauma and distress to his hell hound Thorn. Once inviting and ushering the boys into his home, he made sure they headed straight into the living room. There was no more of their usual antics- no feet on the coffee table from Marko, no lighting a joint in the fire place from Paul and no snide, sarcastic remarks from David. 

Laddie sat on the sofa, sandwiched between Paul and Dwayne. David stood by the window, occasionally flicking ash out the window, whilst simultaneously glaring at Thorn who growled or howled whenever David moved too quickly. Max returned from the kitchen with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, he crouched down to Laddie’s level. 

“Now Ladislav, can you tell me exactly what happened?” 

When Laddie had finished his tale, Max remembered why he had been against the child coming into the pack in the first place- children were a lot of work. Now that he was a vampire it would be even more work for the pack. Vampire children were unpredictable and ruthless, they were difficult to control. Max knew if he found the boys difficult to control, having Laddie under his command would be ever more difficult. Vampire children were small and most of the time unable to look after themselves, they would need a constant protector. Laddie gulped for breath, tears still in his eyes biscuit crumbs collected around his mouth and jacket front; the head vampire pulled the youngest into a tight hug, whilst glaring at his older sons, who all but jumped back in fear at the furious gaze. Before addressing his older sons, Max sent Laddie upstairs with Thorn hot on his heels.

“This is a very serious matter boys. Child vampires are not something that can be dealt with lightly. He will need a protector, someone who will look out for him, help him feed. Children are hard to control, vampire children even more so. You must make sure he does not succumb to bloodlust.” 

Max turned to Dwayne, only addressing him, “He will become confused over the years. His mind will age but his body will not. It’s both the curse and gift of vampirism. He will physically stay a child, it will be damaging on him, and you as his father figure, must be there to protect him from that trauma.”  
The night after the boy’s transformation occurred, The boys returned to the cave, Laddie trailing behind them.

“You left me at the boardwalk!” she screeched when she saw the boys enter, “I looked for your bikes and found nothing. I lost sight of Laddie and he was gone. I was so scared. I thought I had been abandoned.” 

Dwayne, caught the back of Paul’s t-shirt as the blond vampire tried flinging himself at the bohemian beauty. David motioned for Paul to calm down and took Laddie a hold of Laddie before turning to Star and smoothly addressing the situation,   
“You left a nine-year-old alone on what could be considered the most dangerous part of Santa Carla. He was frightened, abandoned and did what any child in that situation would do- find someone who was trustworthy.” 

Star’s eyes began to flicker with an abundance of emotions, “I lost sight of him, I tried to find him, I really did. He’s always been fine though…”   
David shook his head, peering over at Paul who had taken Laddie from him and was singing softly to him, “This time Laddie was far from fine. He fed on the blood of a human woman. He will be forever trapped in the body of a child.” 

Star’s face fell, she could hardly suppress a scream, “he’s a vampire?” 

David nodded, “Whilst we had every intention to one day turn the boy, we never meant for him to turn this early.” David sighed, rubbing a gloved hand down his face, “We’ve never had a vampire this young in Santa Carla, I have no idea what our family is in store for.”

 

Over time, the boys found it no different having Laddie trail after them. The boy was a sweet success to Paul’s flirtatious ways- the girls on the Boardwalk were seemingly attracted to wild men with children. Like Max had said, Laddie had grown in the mind, but not the body. His romantic Adam Ant ‘Prince Charming’ jacket was replaced by a black leather jacket (a present from David) and from his ear hung a feather earring, a present from Star before she left the group.

The doe eyed beauty had left the group after finding Laddie had turned. She told him, an hour before sunrise, that she didn’t want to leave, but she had to- for her safety as well as the packs. She told Laddie she loved him and then, she disappeared into the early morning rays. The boys made light of her disappearance, none of them passing comments about her running away. Laddie was sure the boys would follow her, stalk her every moment of her journey. But they never did. They had given up on the doe eyed beauty long ago. The pack had never found out what happened to her- whether she had died or if she had changed. They felt nothing through the pack connection, just a hazy, almost static buzz. There was nothing. The bond had been severed. Laddie took Star’s leaving the hardest. She was the closest thing he had to a mother in the pack, though in the later months she was more like a sister; but with Laddie’s humanity lost, there was nothing to keep Star tied to Santa Carla. 

The years past, but to Laddie everything was the same. He watched children he had seen run among the Boardwalk grow into teenagers, whilst he still stayed at the tender age of nine. He was confused nearly all the time, an unspeakable and unjustly rage building inside of him. Every time he was on the Boardwalk he was enticed by the life forced that called to him and asked for him to take what was rightfully his. David and Dwayne tried to keep him as busy as possible, to keep his small mind off the endless blood lust. It worked, for the most part, but as a child it was easy for Laddie to sneak off and get what he wanted. He was good at acting as the lost child, getting innocent, friendly young women to help him find his family. Such was the case with his first kill, they never saw the next sunrise because their bloodless bodies were thrown into the ocean for the sharks to take care of.   
It was insatiable looking after a child that never grew up, living up to their gang name- the Lost Boys. But they lived with it, and dealt with it. Learning along the way how to look after a child vampire. Laddie would never grow up, would forever be a child. But the boys wouldn’t trade Laddie for anything. He was their brother. They were a pack, a family. No one could break that, not even a little vampire with an voracious appetite for human blood.


End file.
